Standard methods of construction generally require that a building, for example a single-family residential structure, be formed from a plurality of wooden or metal framing members, e.g. beams, joints and trusses; which are erected upon a solid foundation, and through which mechanically required components, e.g. pipes, electrical wiring, telephone cables and heat and air conditioning ducts and/or conduits are routed. After the mechanicals are contained within the framing members, the outer sheathing is attached thereto, forming the exterior wall and roof surfaces. Insulation is then fitted about the various interstices of the framed areas, and an interior wall surface, e.g. gypsum board, paneling, plywood sheathing, plaster or the like, is applied to form the interior walls and ceilings. Application of decorative and weather protective materials, e.g. brick, aluminum siding, shingles or the like is subsequently applied to the exterior surfaces, along with paint and moldings to complete the construction and render it aesthetically pleasing. Such methods of construction are time consuming and require the use of numerous crews of highly skilled tradesmen to complete each segment of the project. In order to render such construction more economical, and to allow a home to be completed in a shorter time frame, various alternative construction methods have been developed. For example, so-called modular homes have been constructed which use pre-fabricated sections, e.g. roof trusses, walls, and sometimes entire rooms, which sections are interconnected on-sight so as to form the finished structure. Such structures require numerous modifications in order to make them storm or hurricane resistant.